forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trademeet
| demonym = | languages = | races = Humans, halflings | religion = Waukeen ; Helm, Ilmater | currency = | population1 = 6,000 (3,000 in outlying areas) | popyear1 = 1370 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | imports = | exports = Caravan services, agricultural products | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | founded = | destroyed = | government = | rulertype = High Merchant and Lord | ruler1 = Logan Coprith | ruleryear1 = 1370 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Trademeet, also known as the City of Merchant's Peace, was a settlement in Amn and the smallest of the region's caravan stops. Due to the Merchant's Peace, all commerce in Trademeet was bound to be carried out honestly and fairly. Geography Trademeet was located between the Forest of Tethir/Wealdath to the south and the Small Teeth mountains to the north. It was generally considered part of the Small Teeth region of Amn. Trade Trademeet was primarily a caravan stop, with a few agricultural products produced by the estates surrounding the town. The Trade Way passed north-south through Trademeet, connecting it to Imnescar and eventually Baldur's Gate in the north and Mosstone and eventually Zazesspur in the south. The Tethir Road led west to Murann on the coast and east to Riatavin and the Snowflake Mountains. Description Trademeet was a small town centered around Waukeen's Circle, a prehistoric circle of seven upright stone slabs. History In 223 DR, Trademeet was established as the caravan mustering point for Amn and Tethyr. In 661 DR, ogres from the Cloud Peaks and Small Teeth ransacked Trademeet and neighboring Imnescar. They were eventually defeated and turned away by the forces of General Rashturl. On Shieldmeet of 920 DR, Waukeen appeared in Trademeet and established the Merchant's Peace after she saw the dishonesty and bickering of the caravan hub. In 1369 DR, Trademeet was plagued by animal attacks. In Uktar of that year, exiles from Tethyr (namely the Krimmevol family from Ithmong) arrived in Trademeet before moving elsewhere in Amn. On Eleasis 19, 1370 DR, Trademeet was ransacked by the ogre forces of the Sythillisian Empire. Much of the town was burned to the ground. More than 60% of the population was killed. Organizations The Seas's Sect of the Shadow Thieves guild was active in Trademeet, as well as in Imnescar, Murann, Velen, and other locations. Notable locations ; Waukeen's Circle : A prehistoric circle of seven upright stone slabs located at the center of town. ; Kapparthall : A three-story manor belonging to Lord Logan Coprith, the mayor of the town. ; Vyatri's Pub ; Temple of Waukeen Notable inhabitants of Trademeet Individuals * High Merchant (mayor) and Lord Logan Coprith * Lady Lilith Lurraxol * Lord Skarmaen Alibakkar * Mazzy Fentan * Noober Families * Alibakkar family * Belshant family * Fentan family * Lurraxol family Appendix Appearances Games *''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' Further reading * References Category:Towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on the Trade Way Category:Locations on the Tethir Road Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue